


No Guinea Pig? How About A Soldier?

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [11]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Capture, Gen, Happy Ending, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Restraints, Soldier is trans, Whumptober 2020, its not plot related but it is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: Medic is gifted the RED Soldier. What will he do with his new guinea pig?
Series: Whump for Bunnies [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No Guinea Pig? How About A Soldier?

Everyone on base knew everyone else’s routine. It came from living with the same eight people for so long.

Soldier had a very precise morning routine which he never, ever deviated from. Wake up at 6 o’clock sharp, oatmeal for breakfast, brush his teeth, wash his face, and then go for a run. On his run he’d pass Sniper’s van (usually waking up the poor bloke in the process), salute Spy as he passed him having a morning smoke, and end by poking his head into the Engineer's workshop to have a quick chat.

Except that morning he hadn’t done any of those things.

Engineer jumped at the knock on the door, so engrossed in his work he’d forgotten the world existed.

“Well, g’mornin’, Spy. What brings ya here?”

“Have you seen the Soldier this morning?”

“Now that I think about it, no. That’s odd.”

“Indeed.”

-

Soldier woke up with a pounding headache. The fact that he was upside down wasn’t helping matters. Maybe he should just go back t-

Wait.

The shreds of sleepiness vanished as it occurred to him he wasn’t in the RED base. He was slung over the shoulder of the BLU Heavy, his wrists tied behind him and a gag in his mouth. The BLU Spy walked beside them.

“Ah, mon ami. He is awake.”

“Is okay.” Heavy said. “RED will not get away.”

Spy hummed and cast another look at Soldier before continuing on.

Soldier squirmed and writhed as they walked, shouting insults behind the gag. But the Russian held him firmly and he just ended up exhausting himself.

They came to the BLU med bay where Soldier was dumped unceremoniously on the hard floor. He scrambled to rise to his feet but only got as far as his knees before Spy had a knife to his throat.

“Vhat is zhis?”

“A gift for dokter.” Heavy said.

“Since you work so hard we figured we’d say thank you by bringing you a test subject.” Spy purred.

“Oh, mein freundes! You did not have to do zhis!” Medic’s smile was so big Soldier could see most of his teeth. “C’mon then! Help me get him on zhe table!”

Soldier was hauled to his feet and forced onto the table. His hands were untied and he managed to free his wrist from Medic’s grip long enough to punch the Spy in the face. Medic tsked at him as he recaptured Soldier’s arm and tied it down.

“Zhere is no reason to be afraid! It promise I vill not hurt you!” Medic giggled.

Once the Soldier had been perfectly immobilized with straps around his neck, wrists, and ankles, Medic politely shooed his teammates out. Spy shot a glare at Soldier, holding a handkerchief to his bloody nose.

The German doctor pulled up a chair next to him and set to work unbuttoning Soldier’s jacket and pushing his shirt up to get a good look at his chest and abdomen. Soldier made a noise of protest, trying to wriggle away as far as he could.

“I wonder… has your Medic…? Ach, yes of course.” Medic talked to himself as he ran his fingers over Soldier’s exposed skin. He bristled when Medic got to the scars below his pectorals. “Excellent vork here…”

Abruptly Medic clapped his hands and looked at Soldier’s face, his eyes wild. “I know vhat ve should do first!”

Soldier made a questioning noise. He was pretty sure whatever Medic had in store for him wouldn’t be enjoyable but he’d still prefer to know.

Medic tapped the tip of Soldier’s nose. “And ruin zhe surprise? Nein!”

Medic left his captive’s field of view and returned with a bottle of beige pills. He removed the gag but wasn’t quick enough to draw his hand away. Soldier bit him, his jaws clamping down as tight as they would go. 

Medic yanked his hand free and Soldier realized it had been pointless. His teeth would never pierce through the thick rubber gloves.

“None of zhat.” Medic wagged a finger at him. “Now open up!”

He held a pill up to Soldier’s mouth, waiting for him to obey. The American set his jaw and glared.

Medic simply rolled his eyes and pinched his nostrils shut until Soldier was forced to open his mouth to breath. The pill was shoved so deeply into Soldier’s throat that he was forced to swallow or choke.

“What have you fed me, you maggot bastard! Release me! That is an order!”

Medic ignored him as he ranted, tapping his pen against a clipboard. 

Slowly Soldier began to feel pain pulsing through his body. It intensified, coming in waves that matched his breathing. He screamed and arched his back, trying to escape his own body.

“Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!” Soldier pleaded with Medic. It hurt so bad he forgot what the words meant it and it became a mantra repeated on autopilot.

It felt like hours before the pain ebbed away. 

Medic petted his cropped hair in a mock representation of care. “Who is ready for the next experiment?”

-

The RED Spy crept through the BLU base, Cloak and Dagger on his wrist. He clung to the walls as he swept the base, searching for his Soldier. He had to be here somewhere. He’d had suspicions when Soldier had first been noticed missing but when Sniper had spotted a scrap of Solly’s jacket on the fence dividing BLU and RED his suspicions were confirmed.

The door of the medbay opened easily at his touch and he squeezed through with as little space as he could manage. The operating theatre was empty, the infirmary was empty, Medic’s office was empty. Spy turned to the storage rooms. The first one yielded nothing but mops and bleach. The second contained Soldier.

He sat with his knees against his chest, squashed into a corner and sobbing. When the door opened he looked up with a flash of fear on his face. Spy bristled with rage. How had the BLUs done this to him in only a day?

He crouched beside his teammate. Soldier seized him in a tight hug, crying into his expensive suit. Spy was pretty sure Soldier was getting snot on his jacket. Spy hugged him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a written a grand total of one tf2 story that didn't have spy in it. The sneaky bastard keeps worming his way in.


End file.
